Smaller and lighter electronic devices with greater functionality are being developed in response to demand by customers for mobile computing devices such as, for example, smartphones and tablets. Electromagnetic shielding may be used to reduce electro-magnetic interference (EMI) around a die (e.g., processor) of such electronic devices. Currently EMI shielding may be formed by gluing stamped metallic sheets or cages to a package assembly to shield the die or dies from EMI. However, current techniques may not be compatible with shrinking die package assembly dimensions to provide smaller form factor and/or z-height.